x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutantdom
Mutantdom is a United future society of mutants formed by Professor X, Magneto, Apocalypse, Emma Frost, Mystique, Moira MacTaggert and Mister Sinister. It was formed to bring all mutants together Moira convinced Charles to give up on his dream yo have mutants and humans to live together in peace in order to achieve the Mutantdom goal. But in order to do so Moira convinced Charles that he would not only have to change but break rules as well to make it happen. Charles and Magneto aren't afraid to do whatever it takes or what ever the cost might be to make sure the Mutantdom nation takes it's rightful place in the world. The creators of Mutantdom Moira, Charles and Magneto aren't interested in having the mutant race survive but to have the mutants achieve what they believe that they deserve. Cyclops was recruited into the Mutantdom to be leader of operations, teams, missions, as a protector and as leader of the guards given the task to protect Krakoa the Quiet Council and The Five. The members of the Mutantdom believe that it is time for all the mutants to get with the program with their new nation as they change the old rules that they followed. Location Krakoa Moira convinced Charles to use Krakoa the living island as a location for the Mutantdom. Charles, Magneto agreed to this idea of making Krakoa a nation for all mutants when Moira approached them with the idea. When Xavier went to talk to Krakoa about the plan to turn the living island into a safe place for mutants Charles brought Cypher and Warlock along with him because of Doug's ability to understand any language. He also brought Cypher to the island to work on a advanced security network system for the island because of his high IQ and intelligence level. As Doug prepared to work on the system alone with Warlock while Charles and Magneto traveled the world to meet up with and recruit power mutants like Emma Frost, Mystique, Mister Sinister and Apocalypse to join their cause. While traveling the world looking for mutants to come to Krakoa Charles and Magneto convince Emma Frost to find Sebastian Shaw and talk him into joining. Before gathering other mutants to become leaders of the new nation for mutant kind Charles approached Forge the mutant the future to help him create a new Cerebro for him because of his skills with technology he also had Forge make extras incase if something bad happens to one of them. Forge helped Charles make the new Cerebro and extra ones when he found about plan for a mutant nation. Much later after the Mutantdom was founded Professor X and Magneto used Apocalypse and Mister Sinister's technology to bring back dead mutants along with a group called The Five and Krakoa's powers to bring back mutants who died so that way mutants can never be killed again. Although Fogre made the new Cerebro, Cypher made the technology for the new nation and he is used to talk to Krakoa. While Mystique, Mister Sinister, Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw, Exodus, Cyclops, Storm, Angel, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler and Emma Frost were chosen to be be some of the leaders of the new nation. Also while Proteus, Temus, Goldballs, Hope and Elixir were chosen to revive dead mutants. Everyone involved with the plan to create the new nation have no clue what the hole plan is or the true attentions behind the hole thing Moira and Charles are the only ones who know and are trying to keep the secret in the dark. Cypher, Sage, Beast and Forge run and control the network and technology for Krakoa. Professor X, Magneto, Apocalypse, Storm, Mystique, Mister Sinister, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Exodus, Sebastian Shaw, Angel, Emma Frost and Cyclops are members of the Quiet Council which is the government for Krakoa. Emma Frost along with the Stepford Cuckoos are the politicians for Krakoa. X-Force is the CIA for Krakoa while Cyclops is head of security for Krakoa. Sebastian Shaw handles the black op military operations for Krakoa. The five are the most treasured and protected out of all the mutants who live on Krakoa since they have the power and technology to bring back dead mutants. Organizations/Groups The Five The group was established by Charles Xavier and Magneto to help with Moira's plan for the mutant race. The Team is made of of Tempus with her power to control time, Proteus with his power to warp reality, Hope Summers with her many different powers, Elixir with his power of biomolecular energy and Goldballs with his power to produce infertile eaggs. Forming this group called The Five was Moira's idea that Charles and Magneto agreed to Tempus, Proteus, Hope, Elixir and Goldballs agreed to use their powers for the purpose of reviving dead mutants. Mister Sinister agreed to allow them to use his technology he created to make clones of mutants and Apocalypse's technology to bring back dead mutants. With their powers and the technology they possess to bring dead mutants back to life The Five are sacred and treasured to all the mutants living on Krakoa. The Quiet Council The council is tasked with governing, creating and enforcing the laws of the nation of Mutantdom on Krakoa. It is divided up into four sections named after the seasons Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer. Each section represents a different section and hierarchy of mutant society. The Autumn section represents the traditional, historical things about mutants including the philosophies of life as while as human and mutant relations. The Winter section represents the zealous, criminal and morally ambiguous of mutant society. The Spring section represents the well-to-do side of the mutant nation. The Summer section represents the empathetic level headed side of the mutant society and nation. The council also takes political actions as well as has control over the Hellfire Trading Company. The council brought Exodus in to be a member because of his unflinching ideology which is needed for their government. While the Quiet Council are the leaders of the nation they are also the protectors of Krakoa because the living island even the leader above the council. X-Men Under the rules and laws of Krakoa a new X-Men team is formed. The new team is made of Cyclops, Magneto, Storm, Polaris, Hovak, Vulcan, Jean Grey, Cable, Wolverine and Prestige. The team is not only made up of some new members but this generation of X-Men carry out different actions following the orders of The Quiet Council and orders of Krakoa. Excalibur Is a team formed under the government of the UK and lead by Captain Britain. But with the new era of mutants a new Excalibur team is formed and lead by a new Captain Britain under her leadership Rouge, Gambit, Rictor, Jubilee and Apocalypse became members of Excalibur. Each mutant member of the team are bound by the orders and laws of Krakoa. Hellfire Trading Company It is the Hellfire Club reformed and shaped to become like the East India Trading Company also known as the Hellfire Corporation. It is to help Charles Xavier's companies transport products he has placed around the world to Krakoa. The Hellfire Traning Company transports folwers that Krakoa placed in certain areas in the world and the drugs that Charles Xavier needs. The group funds the mutant teams like the Marauders and the Mutantdom monopoly. The Hellfire Trading Company is also political group with Emma Frost being the head politician. While Emma Frost does politician work Sebastian Shaw does the black book operations and black op military operations for the company. Emma Frost leads the political part for the Hellfire Trading Company along with the Stepford Cuckoos. Marauders The original Marauders was a team of mutants lead and formed by Mister Sinister but the new team of Marauders is formed under Krakoa and the Hellfire Trading Company. The team is lead by Shadowcat with new members like Storm, Pyro, Bishop, Emma Frost, Lockheed and Iceman. The Marauders sail the seas adding and protecting the Hellfire Trading Company and other mutants who live around the world. The new Marauders are bound to the rules of Krakoa and carry out the Quiet Council's orders. But well the new group of Marauders go around protecting and defending mutants the meaning behind the name marauder attack, plunder, destroy and crush enemies or those who are in the way of a marauder. X-Force A new X-Force is formed under the new nation of Krakoa and the new government of Mutantdom. The new X-Force is the CIA for the mutant society with an intelligence branch and a special ops branch. The new team includes Beast, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Kid Omega, and Domino. This X-Force is created for the high price for the mutant nation. Fallen Angels The original Fallen Angels were a group of thieves the new team of Fallen Angels is formed under the the new nation of Krakoa. Members include Psylocke, Cable, X-23 and Revanche. Although it is a new team created to follow the rules and laws of Krakoa the new team acts out in vengeance which gets the team in trouble then and question their place in the new nation. New Mutants The New Mutants under the nation of Krakoa is the same original team with a some new members. The classic members include Sunspot who has been revived, Wolfsbane who has been revived, Mirage, Karma, Magik, Magma and Cypher. New members Chamber and Mondo join the team to help the New Mutants look for an older member of their team to have their friend join them on Krakoa. X-Factor With the formation of the new nation for mutants a new X-Factor is formed as well. Though the teams role in the new society is unknown so fair. Generation X Gene Nation X-Cell Inhabitants This is all the mutants who inhabit the Mutantdom society and nation formed on Krakoa: